


Peekaboo

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual DDlb, Short One Shot, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Where'd Kookie go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**  contains DDlb and is super short
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** **:** DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even _thinking_ of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.  

"Where'd Kookie go~?" Namjoon cooed, pretending to not hear the giggle coming from his boyfriend, who was three years younger than him. Jungkook's hands were over his own eyes, pretending he wasn't there. "Where's my little Kookie?" Namjoon questioned, arms slowly inching toward Jungkook's sides. "Well," Namjoon reasoned, "if Kookie isn't really here, this shouldn't make a difference."

Then Namjoon started tickling Jungkook's sensitive sides.

"No, no, Daddy~" Kookie shrieked and giggled, "Kookie no hiding no more!"

Jungkook withdrew his hands from over his eyes, grabbing at Namjoon's hands and almost tackling the elder as he lost balance. The two ended up slumped back against couch, Jungkook's arms wrapped around Namjoon's torso.

"Peekaboo, Daddy." Jungkook whispered, bursting out into more giggles.

"Peekaboo, baby boy." Namjoon replied, kissing Jungkook on his nose with a smile.

"I wove you, Daddy." Jungkook smiled, his bunny teeth poking out.

"I love you too, Kookie." Namjoon replied, ruffling the younger's hair affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Long time no see ^^


End file.
